The Team Pokirby Chatrooms
by MrPokirby
Summary: During their stay at Smash Mansion, Team Pokirby finds a chatroom and decides to check it out... that's pretty much it. Rated T just to be safe.


**Chapter 1: Logging in**

**ShinySwablu has signed in**

Sky: First!

**HappinyGirl has signed in**

Amanda: First of all Sky, please don't be _that _person. Second, who are you talking to?

Sky: Your mom (insert troll face here)

Amanda: -_- Real mature Sky, real mature.

**TasteTheRainbow has signed in**

Sky: Who's this?

Amanda: I don't kno... wait a second, remember the final fight in season 1 of T.A.O.P. with the gold rare candies?

Sky: Yeah.

Amanda: Remember how after the fight with our super pokemon, Kirbemon shot a PK power beam at us?

Sky: Yeah.

Amanda: Well, in the bloopers, what was it that Pokirby shouted before using PK rainbow beam?

Sky: Hmmm...

Amanda: Oh for crying out loud! TasteTheRainbow is Pokirby!

Pokirby: Ding ding ding! finally. So what's up guys?

Sky: Well before you showed up, I made a your mom joke at Amanda.

Pokirby: Hehehehehe

Amanda: (Gives Pokirby a virtual death glare)

Pokirby: Oh, uh, that's not cool man. you really shouldn't do that.

Amanda: Thank you.

Pokirby: So what do you guys think of my screen name?

Sky: I think it's kind of stupid to be honest.

Amanda: I like it.

Pokirby: No you don't, you're lying.

Amanda: What? No i'm not.

Pokirby: You know I can read your mind from my room, right?

Amanda: uh...

Pokirby: It's fine, I'll go change it. BRB

**TasteTheRainbow has signed out**

Sky: Well that happened.

Amanda: Man, I'm bored. I hope Izzy logs on soon.

Sky: I'm pretty sure you two are in the same room.

**KeybladeMaster406 has signed in**

Jake: Hey guys.

Amanda: Great, when I ask for someone to log on, someone logs on, but it's the WRONG PERSON!

Sky: Well, if you think about it, it does seem like a joke William would make.

Amanda: Hurray! It's T.A.O.P all over again where we break the fourth wall in the very first upload.

Jake: I'm still here guys.

Sky: Sorry.

Amanda: Our bad.

**PKPKMNTRAINERG has signed in**

?: Hey

Amanda: I see you changed your screen name Pokirby.

Pokirby?: Uh, yeah. What do you guys think?

Sky: Much better.

Amanda: Yeah.

**MagicMonMaster has signed in**

Pokirby: Hey guys I'm back and I've changed my screen name. What do you guys think?

Sky: Wait, who's the real Pokirby?

Pokirby: What do you mean?

Pokirby?: I've, uh, gotta go.

Pokirby: Not so fast Kirbemon!

Kirbemon: How'd you figure out it was me?

Pokirby: The only people on right now are me, Sky, Amanda and You.

Jake: STOP FORGETTING ME!

Pokirby: … anyways, we were the only people on, I turned around for a second and saw you typing on your computer on the opposite side of the room.

Kirbemon: Well, bye!

**PKPKMNTRAINERG has signed out**

Pokirby: Eh, I'll get him later in our match tomorrow.

Jake: okay, you know what? If you guys are just going to ignore me, then I'm just going to go.

**KeybladeMaster406 has signed out**

Pokirby: and to think that I was just about to ask him if he wanted to go to Dairy Queen.

Sky: (laughs)

Amanda: (laughs)

Pokirby: Oh, you guys never answered me. How do you like my new screen name?

Sky: It's an improvement.

Amanda: Yeah.

**PKPKMNTRAINERG has signed in**

Kirbemon: You're seriously not going to chase me, Poke?

Pokirby: Nope

Kirbemon: Well screw you then.

Pokirby: I love you too, me.

**PKPKMNTRAINERG has signed out**

Pokirby: You know, because we're the same person and because he just said "well screw you then", it's almost like he said "well screw me then". Anyways, Kirbemon's screen name just gave me an idea. BRB

**MagicMonMaster has signed out**

Amanda: Well that happened too.

Sky: Wait, I'm going to try something. 3...2...1

**GOLDENGAMINGGOD has signed in**

Sky: I really know William too well.

William: Hey guys. I'd ask you what's up, but because I'm god of this dimension, I already know.

Amanda: Thank you captain obvious.

William: You're welcome Sgt. Sarcasm. So anyways Amanda, if you want Isabelle to log on, you could just ask her. I mean, she _is _in the same room as you.

Amanda: I guess you're right... wait a second. YOU CAN SEE INTO THE GIRLS BEDROOM?!

William: Well excuuuuuuuse me princess. I'm a god, I _have_ to know what everyone is doing, but in my defence, I only _know_ what's going on with everybody. I don't exactly _see_ them.

Amanda: Okay, I'm never taking a shower again as long as I'm in this universe.

Sky: Me neither.

William: Okay well, I'm bored, I think I'm going to watch youtube. later.

**GOLDENGAMINGGOD has signed out**

Sky: Hey Amanda.

Amanda: Yeah?

Sky: Did you realize that we have been logged on this entire time out of everyone who's logged on and off today?

Amanda: Huh, I guess you're right. Hold on a second, I'm going to get Isabelle.

Sky: Alright

**Ten seconds later**

Amanda: Alright, I'm back.

**LopunnyChick has signed in**

Isabelle: Hey Sky. (winks)

Sky: Hey, would you look at the time. I think it's time for me to go to bed.

Amanda: Uh, It's 3:45 in the afternoon.

Sky: Sorry, can't read you, I'm getting into bed.

**ShinySwablu has signed out**

Isabelle: Oh, that Sky. (giggles)

Amanda: You know, sometimes I worry about you.

**PSIPKMNTRAINERR has signed in**

Pokirby: Okay, whether or not you like my new screen name, I'm keeping it.

Amanda: Actually Pokirby, It's really cool.

Isabelle: Well, I have no idea what his ones were but I really like it.

Amanda: They were TasteTheRainbow and MagicMonMaster.

Pokirby: (sighs) Finally. Well, I'm really tired from coming up with these screen names so I'm gonna go take a nap. TTYL.

**PSIPKMNTRAINERR has signed out**

Amanda: Well, I'm going to read some fanfiction. Care to join me Izzy?

Isabelle: That depends, will they be M rated?

Amanda: (Sighs) We'll see.

Isabelle: YAY! X3

Amanda: We really need a new girl on the team.

**LopunnyChick has signed out**

**HappinyGirl has signed out**

**InsaneWhacko has signed in**

Crazy Hand: WAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO BE SPAMMED LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!... There's no one on, is there? So not only has this happened in one story, but TWO! As my brother would say if his lines were changed a bit, SUDDEN COMPLETE FAILURE!

**InsaneWhacko has signed out**

**Well, looks like no matter how many different stories Crazy Hand tries to spam people in, he always fails in the end. So anyways, let me know what you guys think of my new story. Well, see you next time. LATERZ!**

**MrPokirby has signed out**


End file.
